Holiday In Handcuffs
by HermioneRose
Summary: That's what Sharpay Evans thought when she asked Zeke Baylor to travel with her, her parents, Ryan, and his girlfriend Haylie. But, what happens when she starts to fall for the baker?
1. Holiday Blues

**Author's Note: Here's my first-ever Zekepay story! Enjoy, and read and review!**

**Chapter One: Holiday Blues**

When Sharpay Evans heard that she could bring anyone with her to the lodge, she instantly thought of Troy Bolton.

That is, until her twin brother, Ryan Evans, burst her bubble by explaining the obvious to her.

"Troy's staying with Gabriella over Christmas break." he told her, while Sharpay's smile turned into a frown.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble, Ryan." she said snappily.

"Was Troy your only choice, Shar?" Ryan asked, but then when he said it, he shook his head, answering his own question: why yes, Troy _was_ her only choice.

"Well, did you ask anyone besides Haylie, brother?" Sharpay asked back.

"No, I didn't, but I knew everyone was doing something for Christmas, so I asked her." Ryan explained.

They were suppose to have their choices in by their parents before they left, which Ryan already did. Sharpay, on the other hand, wanted to ask Troy, but since Ryan burst her bubble, she knew she didn't have a second choice to call upon.

And that surprised her, really: Sharpay was quite popular at East High, and the mention of being her traveling buddy to suit anyone: boy or girl.

"Okay...well...how about Zeke Baylor?" Ryan asked, while Sharpay gave him one of her famous Mountain Lion glares.

Since all her life that Sharpay had knew Zeke, she knew he had a crush on her, and it showed whenever he was around her. But, Sharpay never really cared for Zeke, or any other basketball player, in that matter.

"Ryan, do you know what that'll do to my repuation if I'm seen with Zeke?" Sharpay delcared.

"Shar, Zeke's popular, and he's a jock." Ryan pointed out.

"He _bakes_, Ryan." Sharpay hissed.

"So? Alot of guys do, just like guys do do theatre. Besides, let the guy have some fun. Zek can be a pretty nice guy once you get to know him."

_Yeah, a pretty creepy stalker.._Sharpay thought.

But, then she sighed, and bit her lower lip.

Zeke was probably the only choice she had left, and if she didn't want to hang around with him, she could easily ditch him.

"Alright...I guess I can put with him." Sharpay stated, and Ryan smiled.

"Okay. Do you want to call him, or do you want me to?" Ryan asked, and she scowled when she saw him smirking.

She snatched her cellphone from the glass coffee table, and dialed Zeke's number, hearing the ringing in the background.

Can you sue your own brother for asking a guy you didn't like over for Christmas break?

"Hello?" asked a shrilly voice, and Sharpay plugged her ears, while Ryan was trying his hardest to not fall off the couch.

"Hey...um...is Zeke there?" she asked.

"Yeah...hey, Zeke! A girl wants you!" the voice stated, and Sharpay unplugged her ears.

A moment later, Zeke's voice came on the line.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Zeke, this Sharpay." Sharpay stated, not giving her last name.

How many Sharpays did he know?

"Oh! Hey. What's up?" Zeke asked.

"Well, me and Ryan are deciding our guests to take with to the lodge, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my guest?"

There was silence on the other line, and Sharpay wondered why he was so quiet, so she asked, "Zeke? Are you there?"

"Yes, of course! I'd love to go...but, weren't you going to ask Troy?"

"My brother told me he'd be staying here for Christmas break, and I didn't have anyone else in mind." Sharpay explained.

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah. Were leaving Friday, so you have plenty of time to pack."

"Okay. Sounds good. Well, I better go. Thanks again for inviting me." Zeke replied, and she heard him hang up.

She did the same, and Ryan grinned.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked, and Sharpay looked at him.

"Good...I guess."

But, one thing is for certain:

If Zeke thinks something will happen between the two, he was seriously wrong.

So wrong indeed.


	2. Talking With Spencer

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Talking to Spencer**

"Who were you talking to on the phone, Zeke?" his little sister, Spencer, asked.

Spencer was only nine years old, but Zeke thought she acted very mature.

Except, when Sharpay was invovled.

"A girl...but, she's just a friend." Zeke replied.

Wait...Sharpay was one of his _friends_?

"When you talk about her, she doesn't sound like a friend." Spencer stated.

Zeke glanced at Spencer, who was probably right, even if she didn't go to East High.

Zeke had the biggest crush on Sharpay, ever since he, Chad, Troy, and Jason all started to like girls. They all had their own way of capturing a girl's heart, and they would give each other tips and advice. Now, that they all had girlfriends (well, atleast Chad, Troy, and Jason did. Even Ryan had one!), it was switched to how to keep her, and not to lose to her over another guy.

"No. She isn't really a friend, just a crush." Zeke replied.

How could a nine year old understand how relationships work? But, he remembered Ryan telling them how Lily Jacobs knew a thing or two about love by watching him and Haylie, or what Mrs. Jacobs would tell her, and the little girl was only four years old!

Puppy love was something that Spencer would get on a guy, and it wouldn't last for very long. A crush, like Zeke on Sharpay, lasted for a few years, or more.

"What's the difference between puppy love and a crush?" Spencer asked, as she reached for her own bowl of popcorn.

"Puppy love is sort of like a crush, but it isn't. Like, say you like this guy, but you really have nothing in common, or you'd get on a little crush on a celebrity, knowing you'd never meet them, and it's safe. A crush is the real deal. A crush can last a few years, or even more." Zeke explained.

Spencer chewed on a piece of popcorn while thinking.

"So...your crush on Sharpay is puppy love or the real deal?" she asked.

Zeke would like to say his crush on Sharpay was puppy love, but it wasn't. Over the years, his crush grew, and he tried to get her attention, but she always seemed to like Troy, and never liked him.

"I don't know.." Zeke stated, as the program they were watching came back on.

But, Spencer wasn't done, and when she wasn't done talking, Zeke was sort of reminded of Taylor McKessie.

"Zeke, that girl hasn't looked at you since who knows when! Actually, all she ever done to you is get mean up in your face! Don't you think it's time to move on and forget about her?" Spencer asked.

Forget about Sharpay? Was his sister crazy?

"Spence, I've been crushing on Sharpay since the sixth grade! Don't tell me to move on!" Zeke almost yelled at his sister, but somehow, she knew she was right: Sharpay was every guy's dream, including Troy's, which he spilled the beans not too long ago about.

"It's a dream, Zeke. You deserve better than that Mountain Lion." Spencer replied.

"I know she can nice when she wants to be." Zeke stated, but Spencer shook her head.

"You've been telling me all she does is ruin relationships, right? Or make up a scheme?" Spencer asked, and Zeke widen his eyes.

Maybe he'd been telling his little sister way too much about his life, but that's what you get when you don't have an older sibling, especially an older brother.

"Of course, but..." Zeke sputtered, but Spencer placed the bowl down, and shook her head.

"Zeke, don't get yourself caught up in this, okay? I've seen you when Sharpay had turned you down." she explained.

Zeke didn't say anything as he gathered up the empty popcorn bowls from the table, and placed them on the kitchen counter. Maybe Spencer was right, considering that if nothing happened at school, why should something happen at the lodge?


	3. A Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: A Green-eyed Monster**

Finally, they were here.

At the lodge, where Sharpay calls it home, even if it was dead of winter.

"I'm home!" she explained, while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Your attracting attention." Ryan stated, pointing at the smiling people who had glanced at her.

"Who cares? Aren't you glad to be here?" Sharpay asked, sighing with happiness.

Ryan shook his head, and went back to the car to help Haylie and Zeke with the luggage, while Sharpay just stood there, eyeing people skiing, or snowboarding. Skiing was probably the only sport that Sharpay was good at, and that doesn't include golf.

Finally, the Evans, Zeke, and Haylie could all go into the lodge, and the place was even more dazzling than the outside. Christmas decorations were hung everywhere, and a Christmas tree was nearly tucked into a corner, while the fireplace was crackling softly, as well as Christmas music.

"It's so cozy." Haylie commented as she looked around.

"I agree." Zeke prompted, while Sharpay tried not to roll her eyes.

They haven't seen a lodge up in Canada before?

She restrained herself from saying this, especially to Haylie, because of she did, she would have to sit through a long leature with Ryan talking.

"Yes. It is." she stated, but before she could say anything else, a loud noise was heard, they turned around to find a girl laying on the ground, picking up whatever she had lost. Ryan and Zeke went over there to help, and Haylie did to, but Sharpay held her back.

"Don't look now, but I think you may have some competion for Ryan." Sharpay explained, while Haylie shook her head.

"I've already been through that, remember? And what about you, Sharpay? Aren't you worried about Zeke?" she asked, and Sharpay could have almost laughed in her face.

"Haylie, really. Does it look like I care? Hontestly, I don't. I'd be relieved if Zeke found himself a new girl and leave me alone for once." Sharpay stated.

"I thought you liked having Zeke around." Haylie explained.

"He was so stalkerish, Haylie!" Sharpay replied.

"Atleast he's nice..."

Before Sharpay got to comment about how spending time with Ryan really affected her brain, Ryan and Zeke came over with the girl who had fallen. The girl was around their age, eighteen and a senior, and she was very pretty. The girl had light brown skin that was the shade of coco, while she has raven-black hair that went straight down her back, and her eyes were the same shade as her hair. She was wearing a white sweater, jeans, and black ballet flats.

"Haylie, Sharpay, I'd like to you meet Calista Collins. Calista, this is my twin sister, Sharpay Evans, and my girlfriend, Haylie Anderson." Ryan introduced, and Calista smiled, shaking each of their hands.

"It's nice meeting you. Is Sharpay really your name?" she asked, and Sharpay gave her a half smile.

"Is the sky blue?" she asked, and Calista laughed.

"Ohmygosh, she's a card!" Calista replied, and Sharpay looked at Haylie who grimaced.

Was this girl for real?

"I was just wondering if maybe she would want to eat with us--" Ryan started, but Sharpay gave him a glare.

"Ryan, mother and father already have us booked. Don't go around inviting people without their permission!" Sharpay said sharply, and Calista smiled.

"Oh, no. I won't bother you, really. My parents are with me, so I better go find them. It was nice meeting you guys!" Calista said, and she walked off.

"She seems nice." Zeke replied, and Sharpay surprised herself by glaring him.

She didn't like Zeke.

She was suppose to dislike him, ditch him for a hot ski instructor that looked liked Troy when she and Haylie hitted the slopes tomorrow.

Right?

"Yeah. She was nice." Sharpay stated, as she followed the rest of them upstairs, having a weird feeling in the pit of her smotach:

Even if she really hated to admit it, she might just end up liking Zeke, and there was no look-alike Troy that was a ski instructor in the picture, neither.


	4. A New Girl For Zeke

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Enjoy chapter four!**

**Chapter Four: A New Girl For Zeke**

Before Zeke went out snowboarding with Ryan (which should be a show, considering he never saw Ryan snowboard in his life), he decided to ask Haylie about Sharpay and Calista.

When Haylie came down with Sharpay to go out on the slopes, he stopped ger by saying, "Can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked as he looked at Sharpay, who grumbled, "Fine. Just don't be late, Haylie."

"Sure. What is it?" Haylie asked as they sat on the couch by the fireplace.

He knew Haylie gave some good advice (by talking to Chad), and while he didn't want to talk to Ryan about Sharpay, Haylie seemed like a good choice.

Yes, your crush's brother's girlfriend seemed like a fabulous choice!

"I was thinking about Sharpay, and...do you think I should move on?" Zeke asked, and Haylie's expression changed.

"Oh...well...I don't know. Do you want to? I mean, is there anyone else that made you want to think that?" she asked.

"No. But, alot of people have been telling me to forget her and move on, because she doesn't really seem to like me that much." Zeke replied.

"If you really think you want to move on from Sharpay, that's great, but if you think something will happen, hold on to it." Haylie responded.

Nothing will happen, Zeke was sure, but if he just held on to this dream abit longer, maybe something will spark.

Um, unlikely!

It really seemed clear that he should move on from Sharpay, but he was excepted to be the guy to get her in the end, and if that didn't happen, where would that lead him?

Zeke smiled, and got up.

"Thanks, Haylie. Maybe I can talk to you later?" he asked.

Haylie nodded, and she too got up.

"Yeah. Come talk to me whenever, Zeke. I'm always here."

Zeke grinned, and Haylie went to catch up with Sharpay, who didn't leave her, while Zeke made his way towards the stairs.

Just as he was about to step foot on a stair, he bumped into something solid, and he fell to the ground.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" the voice stated, and Zeke looked up to see Calista glancing down at him, with an expression of worry on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Don't be sorry." Zeke replied as he got up, and gave her a smile.

"Oh, good! Were you going up?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to meet Ryan because were going snowboarding today, which will be interesting." he said as Calista grinned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Ryan's an actor...snowboarding and him won't mix." Zeke explained, while Calista nodded.

"He's into theatre, right?" she asked, while Zeke nodded.

"Also Sharpay and Haylie." he added.

"Let me guess...you too?" Calista asked, and Zeke almost laughed.

"No, I'm not...I'm a jock. I play basketball." he replied.

"That's cool. I like jocks." she commented, and Zeke felt himself blushing, but quickly shook his head.

"So...what do you do?" Zeke asked.

She smiled as she showed him a book, entitled Romeo and Juliet.

"I'm into reading..I'm a nerd, really." Calista said, and Zeke was surprised.

Calista seemed to look like Sharpay...but, every girl who was a nerd seemed to look like Sharpay these days.

"That's cool. I have friends who are nerds, so don't worry about it." Zeke responded, while Calista smiled.

"Hey, listen...if your not busy tonight, there's a party that looks like fun, so I was hoping maybe you, Ryan, Sharpay, and Haylie could come. I mean, if you want." Calista explained.

"I bet we'd love to. I can ask Ryan, and hopefully Haylie and Sharpay would like to come as well."

He knew Haylie would, but it would take some convincing for Sharpay to come.

"Okay, good! Well, I hope I see you at the party!"

Zeke watched her go for a few seconds, and then he snapped out of it, realizing he was late for meeting Ryan.

As he walked up the stairs, he thought of something that made him frown:

Was he falling in love with Calista?


	5. Sharpay Talks About Zeke

**Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Sharpay Talks About Zeke**

"He isn't Troy. I thought you said he'd be hot!" Sharpay hissed in Haylie's ear.

They were on the slopes with a few other hopefuls, but like Sharpay, they held a digusted look on their faces when they realized that their teacher was a balding, middle-aged man that looked bad on skis.

Troy would have been better!

Haylie glanced at her.

"Maybe that was snowboarding teacher. Maybe we should join Zeke and Ryan, and they can laugh if we fall on our faces!"

Oh, like they ever laugh at the two girls!

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and tried to focus her attention on what the man was telling them, but her mind kept wandering towards Zeke.

If Haylie found out she liked him (or the whole school, in that matter) she will never let it down, and she will be teased until she graduated this summer.

On the other hand, she knew she'll never get Troy, and Troy is attached to Gabriella's side like glue, which shows he won't break up with her unless she died or something.

Uh, no..Sharpay wasn't that evil.

"Sharpay, are you ready?" Sharpay quickly snapped out of her daydream to look at Haylie, who held a expression of concern.

"What?" she asked.

"He said we can go on the ski lifts now." Haylie reminded her.

"Right. The ski lifts." Sharpay repeated, and together, the two girls made it towards the ski lifts, and got in line with the other girls and women.

"You've been acting weird. Are you okay?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, Haylie. I'm fine." Sharpay replied, with anger in her voice.

"Your not...I can tell." Haylie stated, and Sharpay was getting to be annoyed with the small girl.

"I said I'm fine!" Sharpay snapped, but Haylie contuined to look at her, and Sharpay sighed.

"Fine. I like Zeke." she said abit rushed.

Haylie smiled, and cupped her ear with her hands.

"Can you say that abit louder? I can't hear you." she said.

"I like Zeke! There! I said it." Sharpay explained.

"Sharpay, that's...excellent."

"I thought you'd be happy, considering he's your friend and all." Sharpay replied as they got on a chair lift.

"Of course I am...it's just that I always thought you said he was stalkerish, and..."

"Okay, I get your point." Sharpay said, crossing her arms, which was abit hard because she had the skis in her hands.

"What made you like him?" Haylie asked.

"He seemed all interested in Calista, and he wasn't interested in me.."

"Yeah, I seen you give her one of your Mountain Lion looks." Haylie said jokely, as Sharpay glanced at her.

"So, because everyone said you give out good advice, how do I get him back?" she asked.

Haylie's smile dissolved into a frown.

"Sharpay, do you just want him because he's interested in Calista, or do you want him back because you actually like him?"

"I don't know...It just bugs me because he isn't around me." Sharpay explained.

"Then that means you want him back because your used to him admiring you all the time." Haylie stated.

"I told you I liked Zeke, Haylie!" she said.

"No, Sharpay, if you really liked Zeke, you wouldn't say it bugged you because your used to him admiring you." Haylie repiled as their chair stopped, and Haylie got off, and Sharpay followed her, while frowning.

Did she just like him because she was used to having him around like Haylie suggested, or was it the other way around?


	6. The Party

**Author's Note: This chapter changes to Zeke's POV to Sharpay's POV. I just wanted to let you know so you guys don't get confused! Happy reading!**

**Chapter Six: The Party**

"Zeke, that's great!" Ryan annouced.

Zeke told Ryan about the party, and Ryan was more than happy to go.

"But, what about Haylie and Sharpay?" Zeke asked, and Ryan looked at him.

"Well, I know for sure Haylie will want to go, and Sharpay always loves a good party."

If it's her that throwing it, you mean?

"Okay, cool."

Once they put their gear away, they went to go find the two blondes, who were sitting in the cafe in the lodge, drinking hot chocolate. The sight surprised Zeke and Ryan, because the two girls were actually gabbing away, and they seem to be laughing at something Sharpay had said.

Well, who said that weren't going to be any surprises?

Haylie noticed the two guys, and Sharpay twirled around, and the smile dissolved as quickly the frown came on.

"Do you know it's rude to overhear our conversation?" she asked, as the two guys walked towards their table.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to go to a party that's being held here at the lodge." Zeke explained.

"And who's throwing it?" Sharpay asked, and Zeke gave her a smile.

"Um, Calista invited us." he said.

"Then I'm not going." Sharpay prompted, and Haylie frowned.

"Sharpay, come on! It'll be fun!" she stated.

"Haylie, the parties I throw are fun. But getting invited to one that Calista will be at is the one I'm not attending." Sharpay commented, grabbing the mug, and getting off the chair, but Zeke stopped her.

"Sharpay, it'd be fun. Besides, this vacation is _suppose_ to be about fun, not mope around." he replied.

"I told you, I'm not going." she stated, trying to get around Zeke, but Zeke still wouldn't let her get around him.

"Please, Sharpay?" he asked, and Sharpay felt the anger melting away.

"Okay, fine." she said, and Haylie, Ryan, and Zeke smiled as she placed her coffee mug on the counter, and headed for upstairs.

She knew something bad was going to happen if she went to that party, but if she didn't go, something bad was going to happen anyways. She sighed, and sat on her bed, while gazing upwards.

There was a knock on the door, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Go away!" she stated.

"Sharpay, it's me." Haylie stated, and she sighed.

"Okay, come in." Sharpay explained, even though she shared the room with Haylie.

Haylie opened the door, and she frowned when she saw Sharpay sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong, Sharpay? Don't you want to go to the party?" she asked.

Sharpay sat up as she looked at the girl, who was obviously concerned.

"No, I don't. Something bad is going to happen." Sharpay explained.

"How so?" Haylie asked, titling her head to one side.

"Like, Zeke won't pay any attention to me, and he'll be talking to Calista all night." Sharpay replied.

"You really aren't used to this, are you?" Haylie asked, and Sharpay glared at her.

"I'm used to having atleast one person admiring me..now, I have noone." Sharpay commented.

Haylie shook her head, and smiled.

"Well--"

There was a knock at the door, and Ryan popped his head in.

"Are you girls ready?" he asked.

"Is the party starting?" Haylie asked.

Ryan shook his head, "Not for awhile, but Zeke wants to be there early so he can talk to Calista."

Sharpay's face fell, but thankfully Ryan or Haylie noticed, and he closed the door, and Sharpay annouced, "I'm changed my mind: I'm not going."

"But, you promised." Haylie stated.

"To who?" Sharpay asked.

"To Zeke!" Haylie said, and she giggled, and Sharpay couldn't help but smile as well.

A few minutes later, she, Haylie, Ryan, and Zeke were standing outside the lodge's ballroom, where Calista would be meeting them.

"Hey, glad you could make it!"

They all turned to see Calista walking towards them, with a smile on her face. Even if there was no mention of dancing, Sharpay frowned at the image of Calista and Zeke dancing together, but she quickly dismissed it.

After all, weren't they here to have some fun?

"Were glad to be here. Thanks for inviting us." Zeke told her, while giving her a smile in return, while Sharpay scowled.

While they entered the ballroom, Sharpay had to witness more of Zeke and Calista flirting, and she was relived that Haylie and Ryan weren't trying to follow their example. She decided to ask Haylie about it.

"So, why are you and Ryan all lovey-dovey? You could, you know. I wouldn't mind." she stated, as Haylie blushed.

"Ryan said I should hang out with you. Besides, every couple needs a break every now and then." she commented.

"Of course." Sharpay replied shortly, and Haylie smiled.

"Sharpay, Zeke will find out you like him soon enough. You just need to tell him."

Tell him? How? Usually it was boys that told Sharpay that they liked her!

"Haylie, has Ryan affected your brain too much? He's into Calista, and not me anymore." Sharpay said sadly.

"Sharpay, we all know that he had a crush on you forever! Don't deny it!" Haylie explained, while Sharpay grinned.

Obviously, Haylie had molded into a true Wildcat, and not everyone knew that Zeke liked Sharpay.

Finally, the party had gone underway, and people started pouring in. To keep themselves from being bored, Haylie and Sharpay picked out the cutest guys that came through the door (Haylie did it for fun, while Sharpay kept herself being distracted about Zeke).

"You girls shouldn't be sitting here!"

They looked up to see Ryan grinning down at them.

"Are you here for Haylie, Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope!" Ryan stated, and he lifted the two girls off the chairs, when a jazz song came on.

As Ryan twirled them around, Sharpay ended up laughing. She hadn't been this happy since they arrived, and Ryan always knew how to cheer her up. Sometimes, she understood why Haylie liked Ryan so much.

"May I cut in?"

Sharpay smiled when Zeke came over to them.

"Do you need a partner?" she asked him, and Zeke returned her smile.

"Most certainly. Unless Ryan doesn't mind." he stated, and Ryan smiled.

"No problem. Dance with Zeke, Sharpay." Ryan said as he took Haylie's hand, and they got gulped up by the dancing people.

Suddenly, Sharpay wished she hadn't left their sight, but she reminded that Calista would be attending guests all night, so she had nothing to worry about.

As they danced, Zeke explained, "I rarely got to see you. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know. Hanging out with Haylie, skiing." Sharpay replied. "How about you?"

"Same. Snowboarding isn't the same as basketball, though."

"Did my brother land on his face?" she asked, grinning, while Zeke laughed.

"Surprisingly, he was good. How about you? Was skiing better than peforming?"

"It was pretty good. I was excepting a hot ski instructor--"

Sharpay stopped in mid-sentance, and she grimaced. The inside joke was supposed to be kept a secret, but somehow, Sharpay wanted to remind Zeke that he wasn't the only guy that she could have her eye on.

Zeke smiled. "Well, I may have some competion, then."

"Now it's my turn!"

Sharpay cringed, and Zeke frowned, and the voice only belonged to Calista, who was smiling.

"Oh...okay." Zeke explained, dropping Sharpay's hands, and Sharpay frowned slightly.

"But--" she started, but Zeke smiled at her.

"I'll be back in awhile. Did you want to wait up for me?"

Sharpay felt the tears coming back to her eyes, as she smiled.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Good." Zeke replied, not noticing how hurt she was.

As she watched Zeke and Calista dance, she felt like a total loser, and not the life of the party.

And she was right after all: something did happen.


	7. Kissing Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note: Haha, I'm updating like crazy! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Seven: Kissing Under The Mistletoe**

After the party last night, Zeke felt gulity for leaving Sharpay, when they were having so much fun. It didn't seem likely that Zeke could see another side that others can't (well, except Haylie), and that's what he liked about their relationship so far.

Today, he was proud to say that the staff let him use the kitchen to do some baking--and maybe some goofing off, if he was lucky. And he wasn't baking just any old dessert, but something for Sharoay to make her feel better about last night.

Chocolate chip cookies, as he had been told, was always a winner with her, so he decided to make them, instead of his usuals.

Aw, isn't he a sweetie?

While he waited for the cookies to bake, he heard someone come in, and he was surprised to see it was Sharpay, wearing a smile on her face.

"Hey." he said cautiously, ready for her to slash out at him, but all she did was sniff the air, and she smiled.

"Are those chocolate chip cookies I smell?" she asked, and Zeke smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm baking some as we speak." he replied.

"How thoughtful." she commented, gazing at the mess that he still needed to clean up, and Zeke grinned, but he frowned.

"Look, Sharpay, I didn't mea to cause any hard feelings. I really wanted to dance with you, but--"

Suddenly, he got hit in the face with a glob of flour, and he realized Sharpay was giggling, and Zeke went over to her, taking abit of flour from the bowl as well.

"Oh, is this how you repay me?" he asked, as he tried to hit her, but she ducked, and the missed aim landed on the kitchen counter.

"Perhaps." Sharpay stated, and threw another glob of flour his way.

Zeke ducked this time, and the glob of flour hit the wall.

"You do know I have to clean this up." Zeke explained, and Sharpay smiled.

"That's what makes it so much fun!" she replied, and Zeke rolled his eyes playfully.

The timer on the oven beeped, and Sharpay and Zeke stopped their food fight to take out the cookies, and have a reward for their battle that they have created. Once again, Zeke tried to tell Sharpay how he felt gulity for leaving her at the party.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry I ruined your night...if you are mad at me, I understand. I'd be mad at me too if--"

What he excepted was a total surprise: Sharpay planted her lips on his, and for a few minutes, Zeke was in seventh heaven. But, Sharpay pulled away, and Zeke felt his lips buzzing for more.

Oh, that typcial, teenage boy!

"What was that for?" he asked.

Sharpay smiled, and she pointed upwards. Zeke looked up too, and he was surprised to see a mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh...I guess that explains alot." he muttered, and Sharpay plucked a cookie from the plate, and she smiled.

"I forgive you, Zeke. You don't need to be sorry."

And that, she left, munching a cookie, and the greatest day Zeke had ever had.


	8. Sharpay Talks To Calista

**Chapter Eight: Sharpay Talks To Calista**

It was the day after that Sharpay had kissed Zeke, and she felt like nothing bad could happen now that she was certain that Zeke knew she liked him.

Ryan and Zeke have gone out to go snowboard, and Haylie had gone with them, so it was just Sharpay by herself, so she did what any girl did when she was alone: grab a magazine, and curl up by the fire.

Just a few days ago, didn't she want to ditch him for a Troy look a like? But, a few days could turn any stalker into a caring, sweet guy. And for the girl who disliked him since their preschool days? Well, just a kiss and a chocolate chip cookie makes her forget why she disliked him in the first place, and wondered why she wasted all those years.

"That looks like a good magazine. What is it called?"

Sharpay almost fell off the couch, as she glanced over at her magazine to find Calista standing infront of her with a smile on her face.

"Nothing special." she responded.

"Oh. Have you seen Zeke? I wanted to talk to him."

When Calista said that statement, Sharpay felt abit irked. Didn't she realize that she wasn't the only girl that liked Zeke?

"He's with Ryan and Haylie." Sharpay explained, feeling abit defensive.

"When will he be coming back?" she asked.

"What is so important that you need to tell him?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke wasn't even her boyfriend, and here she was getting all defensive?

"Well...it's kind of silly." Calista stated, and Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

What's so silly?

"Um...if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I was just--"

"I like Zeke." Calista said quietly, her brown eyes sparkling, and Sharpay almost dropped her magazine in shock, but thankfully she didn't.

_Calista_ liked _Zeke_?

"Wait...I like him!" Sharpay cried, while Calista raised her own eyebrow.

"I heard you didn't like him, Sharpay." Calista explained.

"It doesn't matter now!" Sharpay replied.

"Oh, like how they called you the Ice Princess or Mountain Lion behind your back, including your own brother? And now your leading Zeke on?" Calista asked.

Once again, the tears came welling up in Sharpay's eyes.

"I'm not leading Zeke on!" she said.

"I think you are. I've talked to Haylie, and I think she agrees with me."

Sharpay looked at her through her bleary vision with wide eyes.

Even if Haylie wasn't her closest friend, Sharpay knew that Haylie would never do such a thing.

"Your lying! Haylie would never agree with you!" Sharpay explained.

"Oh, and speaking of Haylie, aren't you just friends with her so you could impress Ryan?" Calista asked, and before she got to respond to that question, Zeke, Ryan, and Haylie all came back from snowboarding.

"Sharpay! You should have been--" Haylie started, but when she saw the look on Sharpay's face, she looked at Calista, while Zeke and Ryan joined her.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, alarmed to see that Sharpay had been crying.

"I was just talking to her and all of a sudden, she just started bawling for no reason. You sure do have a wimpy sister, Ryan." Calista replied, and Sharpay glared at her through angry tears.

"That's not true! Sharpay's not wimpy." Haylie said.

Sharpay could have kissed the girl right then and there if she wasn't so angry at the moment.

"I think I know my own sister, Calista." Ryan agreed.

Sharpay couldn't believe that they were standing up to her: both Ryan and Haylie, when she really tricked them, and costed them two of their musicals.

Calista then swung her attention towards Zeke, who hadn't said anything.

"Did you know she's--"

"I don't care what you have to say." Zeke told her, and Haylie, Ryan, and Sharpay just looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Calista asked.

"What I mean is that you came off as a sweet, nice person who wanted to make friends. But, the way you treated my friends--but, most importantly, Sharpay--infront of me, my impressions change. You are the Mountain Lion, not Sharpay. If you took the time to get to know Sharpay, you'd find out she's not really a bad person." Zeke explained, and Calista just stood there, with the same expression on her face.

"Your saying, that this girl, who has been mean to you ever since who knows when isn't as bad as she seems?" Calista asked.

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying." Zeke replied, and Calista frowned.

"Then this what I say: your stupid. Your all stupid! Girls like Sharpay shouldn't get guys like Zeke, or have friends like Haylie, or even have a brother like Ryan!" she stated, before heading upstairs.

After she was gone, Haylie sat down by Sharpay, and she placed her head on her shoulder.

"Is that what Calista really thinks of me?" she asked quietly, but noone replied to her.

"You know that's not true, Sharpay. You may be a bad person, but you do have a heart." Ryan explained, sitting on the other side of her.

Haylie looked up at Zeke, and she asked, "Zeke, why don't you try to straighten things out with Calista?"

Zeke nodded, and walked away towards the stairs.

Sharpay dried the last of her tears on Haylie's shirt, and she got up straight.

"Are you going to be okay?" Haylie asked, and Ryan frowned.

"No. She likes Zeke." Sharpay replied, while Haylie and Ryan looked at each other.

"Well, apparently she doesn't now, Shar. She just might as well hate him, like you did before all this happened." Ryan said.

So, maybe there was still a light at the end of the tunnel?


	9. Cliques And Crushes

**Author's Note: Here's chapter nine! The final chapter will be up...yeah, I have really short stories, so what? Haha. Read and review!**

**Chapter Nine: Cliques And Crushes**

Zeke was dreading to talk to Calista, but he had to. What she said about him, his friends, and Sharpay was mean, and Calista turned out to be the demon that he and the basketball team made fun of: well, that also ment Sharpay.

Zeke knocked on Calista's door, and noone replied.

"Can I come in, Calista?"

"You don't like me! I just know it!" Calista explained.

But, she opened the door anyways, and Zeke was letted in.

"I like you...it's just the way you talked about Sharpay." he responded.

"Yeah, well...my school has every single carbon copy of Sharpay ever born: blonde hair, blue eyes, a mean streak...they destroy everyone! So, when I found out you liked her, it didn't seem right." Calista stated.

"Well, let me tell you something: liking someone that doesn't like you seems bizzare, but once you get past what you don't like about them, they seem like an okay person. I always seem to stalk Sharpay since sixth grade, but once she got past that, she didn't seem like the Mountain Lion anymore." he explained.

"But...didn't bother you, though? Once someone likes a Sharpay clone, and they reject you, they fall to pieces." Calista said.

"Who said it did? I got teased for it, but I always tried again. I should get a medal or something just for that." Zeke commented, and a smile appeared on Calista's lips.

"Or what about Ryan and Haylie? Haylie looks to fit the bill of Sharpay's evil best friend, and Ryan's a drama geek." Calista said.

"Ryan and Haylie aren't really different, except Haylie came from a school where dating a jock was a must, and when she came here, she met Ryan. Haylie looks like Sharpay's best friend, but she isn't. She's sort of friends with everyone, and that includes Sharpay, even if Sharpay isn't always that nice to her. As for Ryan, well...I think you know what Ryan went through. Having a sister like Sharpay can be tough." Zeke replied.

"Wow. You know alot about them!"

"If you hang around with them like I do, it sort of comes naturally." Zeke anwsered.

"I guess first impressions are everything..I'm really sorry. It's just that you, Ryan, Haylie, and especially Sharpay seem like the popular type, that tweaking my self-image might help me win you guys over." Calista said.

"That sounds alittle overused, doesn't it? Being someone your not isn't the way to go to make friends, especially the people you just met."

"I know." Calista stated.

"But, I still think your a very cool person. I wouldn't mind being friends with you." Zeke stated, as he gave her a smile, and headed towards the door.

"Yeah. I like that." Calista said, as she gave him a smile inreturn.

When he returned downstairs, Sharpay was by herself, and he guessed that Haylie and Ryan were here somewhere.

"Hey...can I talk to you?" Zeke asked.

"Sure. What?" Sharoay asked, and Zeke looked at her: red, blood-shot eyes that were puffy, and she smiled sadly.

"Listen, Calista didn't mean to say all those things about you. She was just trying to impress us, and she says she's sorry." Zeke explained.

"Well...her sorry is accepted, I guess." Sharpay replied, and Zeke gave her a smile.

"That's good. Because she seems like a really cool person...kind of like you." Zeke complimented, and Sharpay grinned.

"And your not too bad yourself, Mr. Baylor. You sure do how to make a girl feel better about herself." Sharpay stated, and Zeke blushed.

There was a pause, and he heard her whisper in his ear, "I like you. Alot."

Zeke smiled, and gazed at her.

"Well, you already know I feel about you."

"Aw, isn't that cute, Ryan?"

They turned to see Haylie and Ryan standing there, smiling.

"I'll say!" Ryan explained, and Zeke rolled his eyes, while Sharpay laughed.


	10. True Love At Christmas

**Author's Note: The final chapter is up, and I want to thank to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Chapter Ten: Accidently In Love**

It was the day before they had to return to school, and Sharpay was really happy to get away from the lodge, just as she was when they arrived.

"Your grinning. What's up?"

Sharpay turned around to find Zeke standing behind her, wearing a smile on his face.

"I'm just thinking about leaving this place...it's so much like East High!"

"Except it was much cozier, and I had my own kitchen." Zeke replied, and Sharpay laughed, and gazed at the lodge once more.

Before they left, Calista came over to say she was sorry to Sharpay (under the careful eye of Zeke, Haylie, and Ryan), and Sharpay accepted it, and gave Calista a hug before the girl headed off with her parents, and Sharpay went off with hers.

"So, what are you going to say to everyone at school when they ask you what you did over break?" Zeke asked.

"Well, I'm going to say I stayed at the lodge, and I got together with a very sweet guy.." she explained, as she took hold of Zeke's hand.

The trip wasn't excately what Sharpay had in mind, but it turned out even better now that she learned her true feelings for Zeke, while Zeke kept his bottled up since sixth grade (okay, maybe not bottled up).

Zeke chuckled. "And what about the personality change? How are they going to react to that?"

"I'm still the same old Sharpay..just when I'm around you, I'll be abit more nicer." Sharpay replied, and Zeke grinned.

"Works for me." stated, and that's when Haylie and Ryan came over.

"What are you guys? Slowpokes? Mr. and Mrs. Evans are waiting!" Haylie explained, while Sharpay and Ryan laughed.

"Call them by their first names, Haylie. That makes them feel old." Ryan explained.

"I can't do that! I don't know them well enough, and you know that!" Haylie replied.

"Sure, but you are right. We need to go." Zeke responded, and the four of them headed towards Mr. Evans' van, where Haylie and Sharpay sat in the backseats, and Ryan and Zeke sat in the front, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat way up front.

"So, I'm guessing you had fun, Sharpay?" Haylie asked, when the boys started their own conversation.

"I think so. How about you?" Sharpay asked.

"About the same. I just can't believe drama can happen on the holiday break!" Haylie stated.

Yes, Haylie was right, drama can happen at a lodge, but Sharpay knew something she didn't:

You can always find your true love at Christmas time.


End file.
